


Constable Lestrade's Little Trick

by sanguisuga



Series: sang's AU & crack collection [7]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Can't Really do PWP, Edging, Feels Always Happen, Greg is a Constable, I suppose, John is a Whore, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Toys, Uhhhh... That's Kinda the Whole Story, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: Lestrade runs across a very intriguing piece out on the street and decides to take him home for a bit of fun...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsy_Boop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy_Boop/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that's been banging around in my head for eons now - since I was posting regularly on Part II of Awakenings. At one point, Greg & John indulge in a little roleplay, and one of my devoted readers (Hey, Spike!) said, "Ooooh, AU!", and so here we are. Finally.
> 
> Couple notes - although John will be referred to as 'boy', he is a fully consenting adult. Their ages here aren't exactly concrete, so I'll say that he's mid-20s and Greg is in his early 30s. I'm also aware that the set-up for this scenario is entirely implausible. There's no way that Greg would be patrolling on his own, and he definitely wouldn't have unrestricted access to the panda car. There are just some things that need to be taken for granted when setting up a sexy scene, I guess.
> 
> Oh, and as always, comments feed the muse. Please do let me know what you think!

Constable Lestrade paused at the mouth of the alleyway as he heard an indistinct shuffling emanating from the shadows. He shifted a bit closer and tilted his head, listening intently. When an all too recognisable slurp was followed by a low moan that echoed from the darkened corner, he sighed heavily and pulled out his torch. He directed the beam behind a conveniently handy rubbish bin, training it on the two figures hidden on the other side. The bloke on his feet winced and threw up his hands with a little squawk of dismay, covering his eyes. The one that was on his knees resignedly sat back on his heels, keeping his face averted from the bright light.

“Right.” Greg shook his head as he stepped closer, deliberately keeping the light fixed on the mark’s face so he wouldn’t have to look at his sadly saggy prick drooping from his open fly. The man blinked rapidly as he swayed on his feet, obviously feeling the effects of a solid night’s revels. Another for the drunk tank, then, and maybe for solicitation too. Although those charges tended to be Greg’s bread and butter, they were quite definitely the most boring by far.

Lestrade sighed again and flickered his light over the kneeling figure, pausing as the young man looked up at him with defiance in his clear slate-blue eyes. His lips were reddened and swollen, glistening with spit and perhaps something else. His hair was a fashionably ruffled light brown-blond, almost golden in the light of his torch. His clothes were, well - posh. Nice trousers and shirt, obviously neatly pressed at the start of the evening and only a little worse for wear despite his less than savoury activities. His shoes were equally as expensive, sleek and elegant aside from the abundant scuffing at the toes, an indication that his current posture was a very familiar one.

“Up.” The boy grumbled, but did as he was told, standing and putting his back to the brick wall. Lestrade licked his lips as he considered, all too aware that his late-night/early-morning shift was nearly at an end, and that he really didn’t want to process any paperwork for this rather mundane nonsense. He ran his torch over the mark again, training it on his crotch and then flicking it away disdainfully. “You. Zip up and get out.”

Not needing to be told twice, the man scurried off, fumbling at his trousers along the way. He stumbled and skidded onto his knees on the pavement, but neither the Constable nor the boy paid him any further attention. Rolling his head on his shoulders in anticipation, Greg turned a sly grin in the boy’s direction, almost laughing at the way his doleful expression quickly shifted into something rather calculating. “How much?”

The boy cleared his throat, slumping petulantly if artfully against the wall and slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. “Twenty’ll get you my mouth. Anything else will cost a hell of a lot more.”

“I see.” Greg looked at the fancy gold watch the boy was sporting, as well as the sparkle of diamonds at his ears. “And I imagine anything extra needs to be cleared with your pimp first, hm?”

The boy showed his teeth in a mirthless smile. “Boyfriend.”

“Right.” They both blinked as Greg turned off his torch, sliding it back into his belt. “Generous one, is he? Likes to buy you pretty things.”

“Generous with his friends, maybe. He’ll share me out with others, but only for a price.”

Greg took another step closer, lightly tracing over the boy’s bottom lip with his forefinger, his mouth quirking up as his pink tongue darted out to follow the motion. “And this? Does your sweet sugar daddy know that you’re out here selling yourself like a common whore?”

For the first time, the boy’s cocky demeanour wavered a bit, his feet shuffling awkwardly as his eyes shifted away from Greg’s face. Lestrade laughed wickedly. “Thought not. And how has business been for you tonight?”

The boy withdrew his right hand from his pocket, clutching a wad of notes. Greg snatched it from him, blithely ignoring the outraged, “Hey!” as he straightened them out and counted them. “Twelve clients, hm? In the space of what - four, five hours?”

The little tart showed his teeth. “Three, in fact.”

“You’re a pretty industrious cocksucker, aren’t you?” Greg folded up the stack and tucked it into his own pocket, smirking at the glare that was levelled at him. “Not bad at all, laddie.” He took just one more step closer, bracing one hand against the brick wall at the boy’s back, raising the other to grasp at his chin. “Now you’ve got me curious, though. You obviously don’t need the cash, so why are you out here, hm?” Greg smiled as the boy’s pupils dilated and his breath quickened. Leaning his weight into him and grinding his plump cock against the boy’s leg, he practically giggled with delight as the plush red lips parted on a low moan. “Oh, just as I thought. It’s the cock, in’t it? Doesn’t matter how random or how dirty, you’ve just gotta have hot cock in your mouth at all times, don’t you, slut?”

The boy writhed and moaned again, trying to nod against Greg’s hold, a small dribble of saliva working its way from the corner of his mouth. “Yes, yes, oh God _yes._ ”

“The danger doesn’t hurt at all either, I imagine. Afraid you might be discovered - by your ‘boyfriend’, by someone like...  _Me._ ” Greg abruptly spun the boy around so his belly was pressed to the wall, using his hold on his chin to pull his head back. “What say you, boy? Would you like to play a little game?”

Thrusting his bum against Greg’s groin, the little tart wriggled with an almost frenzied desperation. “Only if I get to suck you off, Constable. After that, you can do anything to me that you like.”

Greg hummed low in his throat, knocking their heads together briefly before slipping his cuffs from his belt. “Oh, what a gorgeous little cockslut I’ve found. What’s your name, whore?”

“J-John, sir.” The boy shuddered hard as the cuffs clicked shut around his wrists, his body only being held up by the wall and Lestrade’s firm hold. “Oh fuck.”

Greg chuckled lightly. “Perfect. And already so compliant... Shall we, then?” Ignoring the low sound of desire and the manner in which his cock responded to it, Lestrade quickly shuffled his prisoner from the dark alleyway and toward the squad car. Pausing only to radio in and make his end of shift report - leaving out a few minor details, of course - he headed back to his flat without delay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fun begins...
> 
> Please do comment, my lovelies!

Although it was nearly four in the morning by the time they arrived, Greg still took pains to ensure that they were not observed as he frog-marched his captive up the staircase to his third floor flat. He shoved John inside as soon as the door was open, flicking on a light and locking the door securely behind them. Turning around, he was not at all surprised to find the boy already on his knees, his eyes bright and eager, lips pouting and mouth ready.

Growling faintly, Lestrade cracked his neck and yanked down his zip, simply pulling his cock free. It had diminished slightly on the ride home, but that didn’t seem to matter to the little cocksucker at all as he immediately shuffled forward and slid his lips over it. He hummed low as his eyes fluttered in bliss, pulling on the flesh in long hard sucks until it filled his mouth. Greg threw his head back as he moaned in mixed relief and bliss, looking down as the boy started to work at him, putting his whole body into this one act, even though his hands were still trapped behind his back.

John moaned and dribbled and sucked as he rocked back and forth on his knees, relishing in that sharp tang, in that musky aroma. He obligingly went still and opened up his throat as thick fingers grabbed at his hair, holding his head in place as his face was fucked hard and fast. He gagged, yes, but it was such a glorious feeling, the lack of oxygen making his brain fuzzy and light, surrendering himself to a stranger’s mercy, not giving one absolute shit what might happen to him, just so long as it involved cock.

And this particular specimen, oh yes. Thick and hard and heavy, beautifully forceful, this was a cocksucker’s bloody _dream_ , an impossible fantasy coming to life. Even before being used to completion, John knew that he would do anything that he possibly could to maintain access to this cock. He looked up with eyes blurred with tears into a face feral with need and hunger, gurgling low in his chest as strong white teeth were bared at him. He blinked away the tears so he could watch as that rather lovely face trembled, as the Constable’s mouth opened on a gorgeous groan of well-earned pleasure.

John choked again as that perfect cock was shoved in deep, but he didn’t struggle unduly, allowing the spasms of his throat to milk out each drop of a quite substantial load. He growled quietly as the Constable withdrew, throwing his weight bodily against his legs and shoving him up against the door. John’s eyes rolled back as he took that heavy flesh back into his mouth, pulling on it in languidly slow sucks.

He whimpered sadly as it wilted even further, letting it drop from his mouth, rubbing his chin and cheeks over the wet flesh, still pleasantly plump and springy under his lips. Spit or semen or sweat, he didn’t care what he was spreading over his face - he just wanted to smell like this man, wanted to mark himself as his willing whore.

Lestrade blinked down at the boy in silence, tentatively running his fingers through his soft hair. “What a beautiful little slut you are - and so skilled, too.” He slipped free from John’s insistent weight against his legs, tucking himself back into his trousers and pulling up the zip. He grinned as the boy frowned at him, making sad puppy-dog eyes in his direction. “Oh, you’ll get more, don’t you worry about that.”

Tugging on the straps of his stab vest, Lestrade strode over to the high counter that delineated the kitchen from the rest of the small living space, emptying out his pockets and finally removing his cap. He ruffled at his greying hair as John stared unabashedly, his cheeks going slightly pink. He didn’t know whether it was the uniform itself or just the fact that it was on this man, but he found himself squirming a little as his own cock jumped in his pants. The Constable quirked an easy grin at him, and something in John seemed to simply vibrate with it.

“Up. C’mere.” John hastened to obey, stumbling slightly as he gained his feet, stepping close and watching as his money was stacked up next to the officer’s belt and tie. Lestrade waggled the cuff key at him, and John turned on the spot, waiting until he had been set loose before gently rubbing at his wrists. “Oh, we’re not done with these just yet, my sweet little slut.” John shivered at the low gravel of the voice at his ear, rocking back toward the Constable’s body heat. “This is just to make it easier for you to strip. Now.”

John squeaked out something in the affirmative and immediately started fumbling at his shirt, undoing a couple of buttons before drawing it over his head. He tossed it on a nearby bar stool and jumped as there was a stinging swat on his behind. “Ah-ah... Surely your boyfriend taught you better than that.” John bit his lip as he tossed a glance over his shoulder, reaching out to fold his shirt neatly as his clothed arse was groped appreciatively. “Yeah, that’s it...” He shuddered at the look of naked greed on the Constable’s face, toeing at his shoes as he worked his belt free. John paused as he let his trousers hit the floor, sticking out his bum in an overt invitation, clad only in snug-fitting boxer briefs.

He shivered as his pants were roughly yanked down, as he was pulled into the heat of the Constable’s broad body, his clothed cock dragging over the globes of his arse. “Sir-” John’s breath left him on a heated moan, and he felt triumph surge through his chest as the Constable shuddered against him. “Oh, please...”

Greg stepped away, shaking his head to clear it and narrowing his eyes at the boy’s knowing smirk. He nodded down at the pile of clothing at his feet. “Pick it up and straighten it out, whore. I’ll not have you leaving a mess in my house.”

_“Hngk.”_

This time it was Lestrade’s turn to smirk, although it wasn’t like his breath didn’t get caught in his chest as the boy immediately bent down to retrieve his clothing, boldly waggling his starkly bare behind in his direction. Greg abruptly shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped back from temptation. They had time, and he was determined to use every single second of it to his advantage. He watched in silence as everything was folded neatly and left on the bar stool, the fancy gold watch right on top of the pile. John turned back toward him, his face open and eager.


	3. Chapter 3

“Right.” Lestrade put a hand on the cash, tapping at it idly. “If you play the game to my satisfaction, you’ll get this back. If not, your boyfriend will get a phone call and an invitation to come pick you up from the nick. Got that?” John swallowed and nodded his head, his cheeks draining of colour slightly. “I don’t think you should be too worried, little whore.” Greg smirked as he glanced over at the front door. “You’ve done very well so far.”

John smiled at him shakily, ducking his gaze down to the Constable’s well-worn work boots. He had a sudden flash of him lying on the floor on his belly, licking and kissing the leather, and his cock twitched heartily. “Um. Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, very well _indeed_.” John risked a glance up at the Constable’s face, almost convinced that he had also seen the very enticing image that had popped up in his mind’s eye. But the man just smiled again, all calm affability, before he lifted the cuffs from the counter and dangled them in John’s face. Taking a moment to roll his neck on his shoulders, to stretch his arms above his head, he turned in place and willingly held his hands behind his back. “Such an obedient slut.” Greg stepped up close and nosed at the hair at the back of John’s neck, humming low as he snapped the metal rings shut around his wrists. “Keep this up and I just might have to kidnap you for good.”

John gasped and shuddered as gooseflesh popped up all over his body, tilting his head to give the Constable easier access to his neck. “Oh God _yes_.” He shivered as he felt a welcome hardness pressing into his arse, clenching the muscle against it, rocking his hips. “Anything for you.”

“Just helpless against my cock, is that it?” John nodded faintly, still wiggling gently against the Constable’s solid body. “Fuck. What about your boyfriend, then?”

The boy hissed low. “Old. Fat. Tiny dick. He and all his stupid ‘friends’ - all bluster and no substance.” John’s knees threatened to buckle as there was low growl at his ear, a sharp nip and a hard tug. “Nothing like you, oh God. Need someone like you to use me _properly_ , oh...”

“Jesus _Christ._ ” Lestrade laughed quietly. “Lucky for me I switched shifts with Dawson. Was regretting it most of the night, but holy God have things taken a turn for the better.” Taking hold of the boy’s upper arms, he steered him into the bedroom and through, ending up in the small bathroom. Shoving his captive down onto the closed toilet, Greg opened up the cupboard under the sink and started rummaging.

John almost rolled his eyes as a very familiar squeeze bottle equipped with a long, thin nozzle was waggled in his direction. “Part of my daily routine, sir.”

“Nice and squeaky clean, hm?” Lestrade laughed as John grinned up at him wickedly. “Right. As clean as an irredeemable little whore can possibly be, I suppose. Still...” Greg leant over and fiddled with the taps in the tub, getting the water flowing nice and warm. “No reason not to wash the filth of the night off of you.”

John scowled briefly, but conceded easily enough as the Constable tugged on his arm, assisting him to get situated in the tub before flipping the shower on. He sputtered quietly as the water hit him in the face, ducking his head down and letting it run over his head and down the back of his neck. John shuddered with delight as he felt a rough if pleasantly sudsy flannel scrubbing at his skin, obligingly turning in whichever direction he was pushed. He moaned quietly as his chest was shoved up against the tiled wall, eagerly spreading his legs as the cloth was run up and down his crack and in between his thighs.

Greg growled low in appreciation, sliding his hand around to the front of the boy’s hairless crotch, palming him gently and cupping his smooth bollocks before squeezing nice and hard. John tossed his head back, his wet hair throwing droplets all over Lestrade’s shirt, but he could hardly be arsed to care. “Beautiful boy, oh, such a sweet little slut this is...”

John bit his lip as he glanced over his shoulder, trying to rock back and forth, trying to rub against anything at all, but he was held utterly immobile by that single point of contact. “For you, sir.” He swallowed hard at the softly hungry look in the Constable’s eyes, at the need that he knew was reflected in his own gaze. “I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

“Jesus.”

John laughed, low and wicked. “Yeah, he’s not invited.”

Greg snorted even as he let him go, shoving him under the spray and ensuring that he was rinsed quite clean before turning off the water. He raised one finger in the universal ‘stay’ gesture before ducking out of the bathroom, trying not to bounce on his toes in his unbridled glee.

John watched him go, shaking the water from his hair as he attempted to ignore the faint itch that started to tickle at the tip of his nose. When the Constable returned, his hands burdened with a largish shoe box, he wiggled it in his direction almost desperately. “Sir. Sir, could you...” Lestrade laughed giddily, reaching out to lend a helping finger, licking his lips as John sighed in relief. “God, so much better. Thank you.” He dropped his eyes coquettishly. “Sir.”

“Christ Almighty, I dunno who trained you up so well, but I wish I could thank them personally.”

John blushed faintly, opening his mouth to answer and then thinking better of it. How to explain that he only responded this way to a specific type of presence, only wanted to submit to those who truly knew how to take control? Something flickered over the Constable’s unfairly handsome face, but John just let his gaze slide down to the floor of the tub, glancing over the shoe box briefly.

“Right.” Greg flipped the top open and clucked his tongue as he perused the contents. Humming thoughtfully, he removed a moderately-sized silicone dildo with a suction cup at the base, waggling it perfunctorily. “I think this’ll do, don’t you?”

With only the tiniest of glances, John nodded. “Anything you want, sir.”

Lestrade paused as he gave the toy a quick wash, shaking it free of excess water. “Lucky lucky bastard, oh how did I get so fucking lucky?” Working quickly, he rolled a condom over the shaft and stepped closer to the tub, pushing the boy into bending at the waist and eyeballing the height of his sweet little hole. John giggled at the sound of the suction cup taking hold, keeping himself bent over somewhat awkwardly as Greg worked at slicking up the toy with a thick lube. Bracing one hand on the boy’s chest to make it easier for him to move, Lestrade gave him a little push. “Just back on into that, there’s a good slut.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment - they are the muse's lifeblood!

John bit his lip as he obeyed, shuffling his feet backward until he felt something slippery slide along the crack of his arse. Flushing at a quiet admonishment to hold still, he tried to spread his legs wider as he tilted his torso just a bit further down, counting on the Constable’s strength to keep him from serious injury. After a little bit of fumbling, the dildo was held steady for him, and he once again began to slide back on it.

He moved slowly, rocking back and forth and bearing down until the tip had passed beyond the second ring of muscle, letting out a breath that he hadn’t been entirely aware of holding in. John stilled as he felt a hand roaming gently but possessively over the curve of his arse, as it slid a bit lower and between. His legs trembled as he was stroked, the blood that wasn’t otherwise occupied rushing to his lowered head. Moaning low and quivering faintly, he continued to move, feeling every simulated wrinkle on the dildo as it slid fully into his body and then out, slowly and deliberately impaling himself on the toy over and over again.  

“Beautiful.” John shivered at the low growl in the Constable’s voice, a swift welter of gooseflesh running up his spine. “That’s it, just keep working yourself open for me...” Greg hummed as he watched the boy’s sweetly pink hole swallowing up the black silicone, palming himself through his trousers. Jesus, he was already hard again - hard enough that it almost _ached_. He bit his lip as the slut pushed himself back as far as he could go, wiggling almost desperately against the toy buried deep in him. “Fuck.”

“Yes, sir.” The boy’s voice was breathless and needy, his face nicely pink as he glanced over at him, his eyes focusing on his groin. “Oh _God_ , yes.”

“Off.” Greg tugged at the boy’s damp hair, grinning as he groaned quietly, shuffling forward until the dildo had slid fully out of his arse. He stood and gratefully leant against the tiled wall as his head cleared, tilting his hips to ensure that the Constable got a good eyeful. Greg started to unbutton his shirt, reaching out to trail one finger along the slut’s stiff prick. He gave the tip a little flick, laughing maliciously as John hissed. “Oh, you poor thing.”

John quickly shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He clenched his arse cheeks and licked his lips at the sight that was slowly being revealed to him. “You. Want to feel you inside me - need it. Need to be used, oh God.” He moaned as a rough, broad hand was wrapped around his upper arm, squeezing hard as he was manhandled out of the tub.

Without a word, Greg shoved him up against the bathroom counter, holding him down as he fumbled at his trousers and pants with one hand, letting them drop to pool around his ankles. When it became clear that the whore was perfectly content to stay where he was put, Greg quickly worked at getting a condom rolled on and slicked up. Knowing that a gentle touch wasn’t necessary - not with such a well-used slut - he simply took hold of the base of his cock and aimed carefully for his target before shoving his way in.

John’s body jolted, but the noise he made was so full of heady relief and bliss that it fair made Greg’s head spin with delight. He ground in deep before putting a bit of space between their bodies, holding the boy’s cheeks apart so he could watch his cock sliding in and out with ease. John moaned his approval, his eyes locked on the reflection of the Constable’s face in the bathroom mirror.

Greg showed his teeth as he took hold of the narrow hips, thrusting hard and deep. The boy’s breathy moans and high whines of _‘yeah, yeah, fuck yeah’_ quickly got on his nerves, but he didn’t want to waste any effort on silencing him with his hands, so he withdrew abruptly, growling low at the whore’s gasp of disappointment. Shuffling rather awkwardly over to the tub, he yanked the dildo off the wall and discarded the soiled condom. Pulling John’s head back by his hair, Greg stuck the toy to the mirror in front of his face, shaking his head as the little slut stuck out his tongue to lick at it almost immediately.

“That’s right. What you do best, in’t it? Suck on that and shut the fuck up.”

Once again sinking in balls-deep, tilting the boy’s arse up for the best angle, he threw his head back and took what was on offer, moving as he liked with no regard for his new toy’s comfort or pleasure. Not that the slut was being discommoded in the least, judging by the sounds of his feverish sucking and muffled but still sharp squeals of delight. Greg pushed in hard, shoving the boy forward onto the dildo and groaning as he gagged, his sweet little hole clenching down tight around him. He did it again, watching with a certain amount of disbelief as the whore’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy, his mouth trembling around the black silicone as he moaned through his choking fit.

With his hands still cuffed at the small of his back, holding the arch of his shoulders painfully taut and with his lovely blue eyes all red and watery, his lips swollen and chin covered with spit, the boy already looked absolutely ruined. But fuck if Greg didn’t want to wreck him some more.

“Christ Almighty, just look at you.” Greg continued to fuck him relentlessly, reaching out to wrap one hand around his throat, pulling him off the dildo, holding him up so that he was on the tips of his toes as his body was violated. “Just gagging for it, aren’t you?” Greg snarled as the boy’s tongue quivered in his mouth, his face going red with the force of his grip around his neck. “Maybe I should call in one of my mates, hm? So we could split you proper like the little piggie you are - hold you down, fill you all up - you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Give you all the cock your greedy little holes could take, oh _Jeeeezus..._ ”

Greg slowed in his frenzied thrusting as his orgasm overtook him, something huge and hot rushing through his belly, making his skin prickle as sweat popped out all over his body. He shuddered against the boy’s limp form, releasing his throat and feeling a wild surge of possession as he took in a shaky if substantial breath, writhing on his cock as he gasped and moaned. Greg slid his hand up so that it was cupping John’s chin, putting his thumb at the corner of his mouth, holding it open, feeling the damp ebb and flow of his laboured breathing against his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feed the muse! Comments are her bread and wine!

“Pretty little whore.” 

John’s chest and belly quivered with a feeble giggle as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had certainly started the evening on a ‘pretty’ note, but he was a far cry from that now. Although he couldn’t help but feel a jolt of unseemly pride as those hungry dark eyes fixed on him in admiration, the Constable looking him over as though he was little more than a juicy steak. He tilted his head just so and preened slightly, his tongue probing at the broad digit stuck in his mouth as he attempted to make eyes at his captor. 

“Oh, yes.” Greg ran his hands down the boy’s body, gently pushing him back into bending over the counter. He withdrew slowly, holding tight to the condom and discarding it with a tiny grimace. Squeezing at the globes of that tight little arse, he pulled them apart and stared at John’s gorgeous little hole, fucked nice and wide. “Prettiest little slut I’ve ever seen.”

John swallowed against the hitch in his throat. “T-thank you, sir.”

Lestrade groaned low and deep. “And with  _ such _ a lovely manner, good God.”

This time John did let the giggles out, pressing his cheek into the small puddle of saliva that had dribbled out while he was fellating the dildo, which was even now brushing against his temple. The Constable grinned at him, easy and wicked and so damn gorgeous that it made his legs weak. But then, he supposed that his recent activities could have something to do with that as well. He continued to giggle breathlessly and let the counter hold him up as his kidnapper bent down to unlace his boots, cursing slightly under his breath.

When Greg finally managed to kick everything off, leaving it all in an untidy pile in the corner, he took hold of the boy’s arm and pulled him upright, grunting in surprise as he stumbled against him, his knees buckling. “Sorry, sir - sorry.” John shook his head slightly, his eyes going unfocused. “I may need a moment.” 

Greg blinked slowly before smiling wide, his chest puffing up with pride. Then he bent his knees and swept one arm behind John’s legs, lifting him up with only a little bit of difficulty. He grunted quietly as he carried him into the bedroom, sending up silent thanks that the bed was only a few steps away. He laughed softly as he laid the boy down on his belly. “Should’ve tossed you over my shoulder like a caveman, hm?”

John hummed as he put his face to the mattress, letting his eyes drift closed as the Constable’s body heat receded from his side. He was aware of movement, of indistinct noises of rummaging in the kitchen cupboards, but he didn’t let his mind wander too far afield. Whatever his dear Constable had in store for him, John was more than willing to submit to it - he was bloody well eager for it. Or at least his mind was - he rather thought that his body might have a few objections at this point. He giggled to himself a bit sleepily, shaking himself back into awareness as there was an answering chuckle by the door. John thought about moving his head, but there were suddenly thick fingers gently combing through his hair, and the sensation was so utterly delightful that he could only shiver.

“Good boy.”  _ Oh. _ John went utterly still as his belly swooped with heat, his neglected cock jerking hard at just those two simple words. “That’s it.” Those wonderful fingers trailed down his spine, leaving peace in their wake. “Such a good boy for me.” John hummed quietly as the cuffs were removed, letting the Constable stretch his arms out to the side and over his head, gently massaging the blood and the life back into them. “So strong and obedient, yes.” Trying to be surreptitious about it, John wiped his leaking eyes on the duvet, somehow managing to contain the sobs that were lodged in his chest. “I’m very proud of you, lad.”

Greg continued to hum soothingly as he rubbed at the boy’s joints, letting him get most of it out before turning him over and wiping gently at his face. John smiled up at him crookedly before wiggling his fingers in greeting. “Hi.” 

The boy’s voice was soft and content, and Greg blinked down at him amusedly. “Well, hello there.” Taking a step back from the bed, he held out a hand and slowly pulled John up into a sitting position. He passed him a glass of orange juice and held out a packet of soda crackers, waggling it insistently as John huffed out a quiet laugh. “Snack time, lad. We’re not done just yet.” 

John sipped and nibbled as he rolled his neck on his shoulders, looking around at the items that had been assembled. More condoms and lube, of course, as well as towels and flannels, and - baby oil? He quirked an eyebrow at the Constable, openly admiring his naked form. He was leaning against his bureau with an easy nonchalance, secure enough in himself not to attempt to hide the small amount of pudge around his midsection, idly scratching his blunt nails through chest hair that was already shot through with silver. So not young, but not old either, as his face was unlined, his skin firm and healthy, his muscles lean but well-formed. 

John sighed happily as he passed over his empty glass, leaning back on his hands and putting himself on display. “How would you like me, sir?”

Greg lifted an eyebrow as he finished off his own juice, muffling a quiet belch as he set both glasses aside. “That eager to be done with me, then?”

The boy’s face was stricken as he swiftly rearranged himself on his knees, his hands reaching out slightly. “That eager to please you, sir. I only want to make you happy.” John swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. “I’d even stay if you wanted me to.”

Greg paused, a swift chill running down his back at the uncertain look on the boy’s face. “Is he that horrible to you?”

John’s gaze shifted to the side. “No, not horrible. Just - indifferent, mostly.” He ran his hands down his toned torso as if in illustration. “He takes care of me well enough - uses me and loans me out, but...” He shrugged idly. “I don’t know. Something’s missing.”

Greg sauntered a bit closer, reaching out to chuck the boy under the chin. “You’re unhappy - he isn’t giving you what you need.” He slipped his hand around to the back of John’s neck, giving it a firm squeeze. “What do you need, boy?”

_ “Unf.” _ Glancing up through his lashes, John let his fingers trail down the Constable’s stomach, lightly tickling at his plump cock. “This. A real cock.” He shivered as the thick fingers flexed, grounding him to the moment. “A real man.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feed the muse, my lovelies!

Greg laughed delightedly, stepping away from the boy’s hopeful touch. “Sweet thing.” His expression steeled as he spun in a circle, holding his arms out from his sides as if to demonstrate how small the room was. “But as you can see, I wouldn’t be able to take care of you in the manner to which you’ve become accustomed.”

“I can work.” John’s tone was petulant and more than a little childish, and he tried to rein it in as he glanced up at the Constable’s face. “I’m not a total leech - I wouldn’t want to be a burden on you.”

Greg shook his head abruptly. “There may be other - options.” He held up a warning finger as the boy’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and hopeful. “But now is not the time to discuss them. Now is the time for play, yeah?”

John subsided, once again dropping his gaze deferentially, swallowing down his completely inappropriate giddiness. “Yes, sir.” He kept to his position as the Constable arranged things to his liking, biting his lip as he felt the mattress shifting under his knees.

“Alright, boy.” John shuffled to the side, smiling happily as he took in the Constable’s form, his back against the headboard and legs spread wide. He patted the towel that was laid down in between and gave him a little wink. “Come plant that sweet little arse right down here.”

John shifted to his hands and knees, crawling the short distance and letting his head drop tantalisingly close to the Constable’s plump cock. He shrank back at the vague warning sound from above, obediently tipping himself back onto his bum and scooting backwards until he was resting against his captor’s torso. He let out a heady sigh as he relaxed into the Constable's strong hold, tipping his head back against his chest and simply breathing with him for a little while.

Without thinking on it too hard, John trailed his fingers up and down the fine thighs that were caging him in, humming low as the muscles shifted and flexed under his touch. He thought that he might even drift off into sleep, but then there was a low growl in his ear that jolted every nerve in his body, making his skin prickle with gooseflesh. “Such a gorgeous little slut I’ve found - like a bloody concubine, you are. Would love to see you trussed up in fine chains, dripping with jewels.” The Constable growled again, reaching for the bottle of baby oil. He popped the lid and dribbled a steady if gentle stream over John’s body, chest and belly and cock. “Glistening with oil, oh _yes_.”

John moaned as those wonderfully broad hands swept over his skin, the oil making his touch so smooth and slick that it was almost like a phantom was caressing him. Up and over and around, moving with purpose and deliberation, making John’s cock stand to attention, throbbing at him insistently. He clamped his fingers around the Constable’s thighs as they closed in around him, holding him in place as he squirmed mindlessly. He let out a quiet yelp as the nuisance was stroked firmly, that wonderful hand squeezing hard from root to tip.

“Oh, but you poor thing.”

John shook his head almost desperately. “No, no - I don’t care, you don’t have to - it’ll go away - I don’t need it, really I don’t...” He squirmed some more, grinding up against the hardness that was growing against the crack of his arse. “I’ll take care of you any way you want me to, I’ll be fine, really.”

“Boy.” John went still at the note of authority in the Constable’s voice, immediately swallowing down any further objections. “This is what I want from you right now. I am not doing this out of any sense of obligation. I am doing this because I want you under my power and at the mercy of my whims. If you truly object to the idea of being my helpless plaything, then tell me right now, and I will release you. Otherwise, I want your knees up and legs spread wide like the skilled whore I know you to be.”

John swallowed again, his heart hammering in his chest, before slowly lifting his knees and starting to spread his legs. His cock twitched at the low rumble of approval in the chest pressed to his back, and the Constable relaxed a bit, giving him the room to situate himself. Lestrade grunted faintly as he swung his legs over the boy’s thighs, hooking his ankles behind John’s knees and planting his feet on the mattress.

With his body splayed open helplessly and trembling in anticipation, John moaned low as those wonderful hands began to work at him once more, tweaking his nipples, pinching hard enough to bruise. The blunt nails were dragged over the contours of his belly, and all along the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He stiffened as his prick was taken in hand, as the thick fingers twiddled it this way and that as if in inspection.

“Good boy.” Greg grinned as the back of his little whore’s neck went all red, blowing a cool breath over it just to watch as the tiny white dots of gooseflesh popped up. Beginning to stroke him slowly, his grip nice and firm and oh so slick, Greg hummed thoughtfully. “Hands off, of course - tell me when you’re getting close.”

“Y-yes, sir.” It wasn’t long before John was moving his hips in sharp jerks in an attempt to counterpoint the Constable’s steady stroking, his bollocks tingling faintly. His face flushed at the low growl in his ear and the tightening of his captor’s legs around him, and he tried to force himself to keep still, attempting to obey the unspoken command. John squirmed almost desperately, clenching down with his stomach muscles as he neared his crisis point. “Ah - s-sir... C-close!”

He was immediately released, his throbbing cock bouncing against his lower belly, leaving a smear of pre-come glistening over his oil-slicked skin. Greg grinned as the boy panted out a quiet whine, slowly reaching down below to bounce his taut scrotum against his palm. He hummed reassuringly as he twiddled his fingers against John’s perineum, rubbing at it gently. “Good - you’re doing so well already.”

John moaned low, going limp at the praise, the Constable’s voice warm and sincere in his ear. Greg blinked as he nuzzled into the boy’s neck, still rolling his fingers and rubbing in a nearly ceaseless rhythm. When it seemed as though John’s breathing had returned to its normal pattern, he once again took hold of his cock and resumed stroking. Greg continued to press small kisses to the boy’s skin, nipping at it occasionally just to relish in the quivering of his flesh against his teeth. He let his free hand wander up and down, bestowing soft caresses, intermittently digging in his nails and running his fingers over the half-moon marks left behind. Tossing in a rough tweak or two at John’s nipples led to the boy becoming a bit more vocal, his soft whimpers peaking into high squeals.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy...
> 
> Please do comment if you are thusly inclined!

“Sir!”

Greg laughed wickedly as he gave him one more stroke before letting go, wrapping his arms around the boy's torso and giving him a hearty squeeze. John wheezed out something, a laugh, a cry - even he wasn’t quite sure which - as he tipped his head back against the Constable’s shoulder. Once his heartbeat had calmed itself, he nodded faintly, bracing himself for the torment to come.

“Oh, but what a good boy this is...” John stiffened and gasped, his hand flailing out to take hold of Greg’s wrist in a silent warning. Greg huffed out a disbelieving chuckle as he stopped moving, still gripping the boy’s cock firmly. “That’s all it takes?”

“Mm.” John shrugged listlessly, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. “Dunno, really. Nobody’s ever...”

“Maybe we’ll have to put that to the test, then.” Greg flexed his arm, waiting for the boy’s shaky grip to transfer back to his thigh before beginning again. “Later. You’re not gonna come until I say so.”

_“Nghk.”_

Greg continued, alternating his gentle wanking with light, teasing touches, circling around the boy’s greedy hole and heavy bollocks. He probed at the tight sack before tugging firmly, laughing softly as John stiffened against him. “Nice and heavy - but not as full as I’d like them. Not just yet.”

John whimpered, his body held tense as a thrumming wire as he was brought to the verge of orgasm again and again. He hadn’t even had to utter a warning on the last one, as the Constable had obviously been paying close attention to his body’s signals throughout his previous torture and had stopped himself just in time. John shuddered as he was released, his heart pounding in his brain as his bollocks practically screamed at him. With a dark chuckle, the Constable’s teeth closed down on the edge of John’s ear, tugging at it firmly.

“These go all over red - that’s how I know. One second you’re squirming and moaning like the two-penny whore you are and in the next...” He snapped his fingers. “Boom. All red, all at once.” John moaned as a bit more oil was dribbled over his throbbing cock, shaking his head mindlessly. “Handy thing to know.”

Greg looked down the boy’s torso as he lounged bonelessly against him, at the gleaming curves of his pectorals and stomach muscles, watching as his cock twitched without even one finger on it. Greg tapped at the slit, eyeing the string of pre-come that stretched from tip to finger, licking his lips and swallowing down his excess saliva. Maybe - but not now. No, this little whore wouldn’t get relief until he begged for it, wouldn’t be allowed to come until Greg’s cock was buried deep inside him again.

He subconsciously tilted his hips into the boy’s backside, grinding his burgeoning erection against him subtly. He had been mostly limp as he focused on tormenting the little slut, but now that he had that image of the boy all spread out underneath him in his mind's eye, a certain part of Greg’s anatomy had suddenly awakened with a vengeance. John moaned again, his helpless squirming taking on a rhythmic pattern as he rubbed against him. As if in retaliation, Greg suddenly closed his fist around his cock and pumped it hard for a few seconds.

“Ah!” With his back arching almost painfully, John held his breath as it seemed as though he was going to be allowed - but no. Slumping back down and panting for breath, he looked down his own body, his legs spread wide and locked into place, his cock jumping fruitlessly against his belly. Shivering with need, John determined rather suddenly that he just couldn’t stand it any longer. “Please, sir.”

After so many long minutes of breathless squealing and moaning, John’s voice was weak, practically nonexistent. Greg leant in closer and tilted his head. “What was that, whore?”

“Please.” John licked his lips and tried to clear his throat, feeling something unidentifiable welling up behind his eyes. Whatever it was, need or frustration or something larger than he could understand, it started to leak out as he shuddered hard against the Constable’s body. “Please let me come, sir. Please _make_ me come. I need it - I need you to do it to me. Please sir, oh _please..._ ”

Greg slowly unwound his legs from around the boy, holding him up by the shoulders as he slithered out from behind him. Taking a moment to stretch after he gained his feet, he reached for a flannel and looked down at the little whore as he wiped his hands. John lay limply where he had fallen, crumpled in on himself slightly. Although he was still in a state of rather painful arousal, he kept his hands well away from his groin, and Greg hummed his approval.

John blinked his eyes open and looked up at his tormenter, his chest absolutely constricting at the Constable's beauty and strength as he stood before him. “Please, sir.”

Greg reached down and rearranged him so that his legs were dangling off the side of the mattress. He nudged his way in between the boy’s thighs and bent down over him, brushing his lips over the hollow of his throat. “Oh yes, little whore. You’ve been _such_ a good boy for me.”

John groaned loudly, throwing his head back as his body arched up toward the Constable’s heat. He let himself flop back and blinked up at the ceiling as he heard the familiar and extremely welcome sounds of a condom packet being ripped open, and the cap on a bottle of lube being popped. Grunting faintly as his aching legs were lifted, he tried to assist by reaching out to hold them open. He startled slightly as there was a quiet bark of admonition, and he grabbed hold of the towel that was still spread out underneath him instead. His dear Constable clearly had a very definite notion of how he wanted him, so John just let arrange his limbs to his liking.

Pushing John’s knees up, Greg reached between and drew his cock toward his own belly, swiftly closing the boy’s legs so that all that was visible was his painfully stiff prick trapped firmly on the outside of his thighs and the sweet, sweet hole that was so desperate for him. Pushing in carefully, Greg threw his head back and reveled in the low rumble of the boy’s body, the slut groaning in heady relief as he was finally filled the way he needed to be. Thrusting smoothly into his little whore’s limply pliant body, Greg shifted John’s legs to the side a bit so he could watch his face.   


	8. Chapter 8

Greg's hips stuttered slightly in their steady pumping as he looked down on John, his lovely features suffused with a quiet sort of ecstasy, a serene bliss. Other than an almost imperceptible wince every time Greg pushed against his swollen bollocks, he could tell that the little slut was perfectly content simply being used.

Even with as thoroughly as he had been riled up, his cock angry and red, leaking copiously and aiding in the repeated violation of his body, Greg knew that the boy would make no move to relieve the pressure himself. No, John had placed the entirety of his body directly into his hands, and it would ultimately be his decision whether to make him come, or to leave him without relief.

With his head spinning at nothing more than the implication of the boy’s total trust in him even after knowing him for only a few hours, Greg’s hips kicked forward a little more forcefully. He tilted his pelvis up as his little slut let a small sound warble from his lips, pain and pleasure, delight and need all mixed up into one. He dragged his cock over the boy’s prostate as he withdrew fully, holding himself at the base to better aim as he shoved his way back in hard.

Every time he hit that sweet spot, the boy’s body would jolt as though shot through with electricity and his teeth would press hard into his bottom lip to keep his cries contained. Greg held himself in place as he shoved John’s knees further to the side, palming his swollen bollocks before running his hand up the wet shaft of his cock. Circling his hips and rubbing gently at John’s frenulum, Greg huffed out a quiet laugh as the boy shouted out.

“Sir! I’m gonna...”

Greg abruptly pulled out and spread the slut’s legs wide, watching with delight as his poor cock bounced hard against his lower belly. John threw his head back as he stiffened, his fingers curling in around the towel. Holding him open and vulnerable, Greg resumed thrusting into that hot and willing hole, bending down and deliberately rubbing his belly over the head of the boy’s cock.

“No. No, you’re not. Because you are obedient. Because you want to make me happy.” He bent down further, sucking on a nicely pink nipple. “Because you want to be my good boy.” John looked up at him, his eyes wide and desperate and oh so trusting. “That’s it - you can hold on for me, I know you can.”

“I’ll t-try, sir. F-for you.”

Greg groaned loud and long, the boy’s compliant tone striking right at his bollocks, making them tingle as they drew up closer to his body. “Not long, boy... _Nghhh_ \- fuck!” Thrusting hard, baring his teeth as the boy clenched down with everything in him, Greg started to shudder through his own orgasm, his thighs trembling with the effort to keep moving as his cock jumped and let fly. He allowed himself a brief fantasy of fucking the boy bare, imagining how it would feel to pump his load deep inside, to watch it dripping back out after he had spent himself.

Shaking that all too enticing image out of his head, Greg ground in deep and took hold of the boy’s cock, jerking it firmly. “Now, sweet thing. Let go.”

John bounced his hips frantically, squeezing tight around the wonderful cock still hard and throbbing within him. He shivered as the Constable growled low, as he once again started to move in and out, striking deliberately at his prostate. John felt the hot rush of his orgasm start to sweep up from his toes, and he cried out in anguish. “Sir - _please_!”

Blinking in disbelief, Greg delivered one final thrust, one last hard squeeze. “Boy. Come for me.”

As if the order had unleashed a flood, the boy’s body seized as his cock started to spurt, just a faint dribble at first, but quickly increasing in volume and distance. He shook and shuddered and opened his mouth on a voiceless cry, the cords in his neck standing out in stark relief as a red flush worked its way down his body. Greg grunted as his still-sensitive cock was subjected to the wild spasms of John’s body. Every time he thought that the slut had completely spent himself, there would be another hard jerk and another pitiful dribble of come.

When he could finally stand the pressure no longer, he pulled free, watching in astonishment as John went utterly limp, even his breath seeming to still in his chest. Greg slowly released the boy’s legs, trailing his fingers up the fine thighs as they quivered with aftershocks. John whimpered as the Constable’s fingers felt around his bollocks, fondling them gently, massaging them. Even though he tensed slightly as those fingers moved, afraid that his aching cock would be subjected to something rather harsh, he somehow knew that his violator couldn’t be quite that cruel.

Indeed, although Greg was extremely curious as to how the boy might react to another stroke or two, the sight of his poor cock still twitching and dribbling was rather pathetic, and he generously decided to leave it alone. Instead he traced over the firm contours of the slut’s lean stomach, dragging one finger through the copious amounts of semen that had been locked up in those now saggy bollocks. John whined quietly, unclenching his fingers from around the towel, stretching underneath the Constable’s fascinated scrutiny. He tried to giggle enticingly as the back of one finger wiped up the streak of come that had flown as high as his cheek, shrugging helplessly as the Constable’s dark eyes twinkled at him in amusement.    

Greg clucked his tongue. “Dirty boy.”

“Your fault.” John’s voice was creaky and faint, but he couldn’t even muster up the strength to clear his throat. Instead he let his eyes slip shut, shivering slightly as his come started to congeal on his body. Already half gone, he lay there bonelessly as he was wiped down, only dimly aware of being tucked into the Constable’s bed, of the covers being pulled up snugly around him. He finally let himself go under completely as he heard the shower start up, smiling happily at the faint sound of contented whistling rising up over the sound of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... I have got some seriously heavy stuff (home life *and* work life, yay!) coming up in the next few weeks. Hoping to keep the muse going because writing is seriously all I have that's keeping me sane. I would so appreciate some good vibes thrown my way, if you have any to spare...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, snuggles... And a bit of John being domestic - a possible look into the future? 
> 
> Please do keep commenting if you're so inclined, it has made me feel a bit better.

Greg emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, standing next to his bed and watching the boy sleep as he towelled off. He could wake him and send him on his way, but there was really no reason to be quite that cold. John had played the game well - perhaps a little _too_ well, considering the images that Greg's subconscious had helpfully played out for him while he was in the shower. Scenes that could possibly come to pass, if he only played his cards right - if he could somehow convince...

 _Hm._ Greg stopped his brain from going too far down that path. Although he had ‘invited’ the odd working boy or two back to his flat for a bit of fun in times past, he did what he could to ensure that it was a fairly rare occurrence. After all, he did genuinely like his job and didn’t want to risk it for something as fleeting as a tasty piece of arse. Of course, the potential danger just added another layer of wickedness to the games, and he had a handy bit of insurance on call if he ever needed it, but still. The other whores had been fun in their own ways, but this delectable little morsel was the only one who had been so eager, so genuinely greedy for his cock. Yes, this one had earned a bit of a nap in addition to his just rewards. Greg stifled a yawn as John snuffled out a quiet snore, suddenly sagging with fatigue himself. Yes, the boy had done remarkably well - wore him clean out.

Tossing his wet towel back into the bathroom, Greg made sure the heavy curtains were pulled tight against the early afternoon sun and turned out the lights. Sliding into his bed, he hesitated only momentarily before turning into John’s compact body, making quiet shushing noises as the boy squirmed against him. As if soothed by nothing more than his voice, John slipped back into a deep slumber and Greg followed soon thereafter, clutching tight to his precious little whore.

John woke feeling uncharacteristically content - pleasantly warm and sore in all the right places. Shifting slightly, he turned his head and blinked at the unfairly handsome face of his dear Constable, utterly peaceful in his slumber. He felt a strange and almost painful twitch down below and nearly burst into giggles, his brain still rather dopey with the hormones floating in his blood. He couldn’t remember being used this well in - oh, hell - a very _very_ long time. And even though he had very nearly been used all up, there was a distinct craving for more already forming in the pit of his stomach.

Slipping out from the hand that was draped possessively over his hip, John tiptoed into the bathroom, carefully and quietly shutting the door behind him before flipping on the light. He blinked at the dildo still stuck to the mirror, biting his lip to keep the shameful laughter bubbling up in his chest at bay. Popping it off the glass, he washed it very carefully before flipping the lid on the shoe box, ostensibly to put it away, but also to snoop a bit, of course.

Most of the goodies were somewhat standard, small vibes and cockrings, but a little bit of digging unearthed some truly wicked-looking clover clamps as well as standard clothespins. John took in breath on a short gasp as he lifted a short-handled rubber flogger from the bottom of the box, giving it a little whirl. As innocuous as it seemed, the grip was well-worn, indicating that it saw a fair amount of use, and it left John with an almost unbearable urge to go searching for more substantial equipment. Oh, what he wouldn’t give for a proper paddling...

Shaking some sense back into his brain as his tender bollocks twinged at nothing but the mere idea, John put the goodie box back together and set it aside. He couldn’t allow himself to give in to his curiosity - as much fun as it would be, he knew that his Constable would rightly view any extensive snooping as a gross violation and that would definitely put a halt to the possibility of future encounters. And of course John wanted to be a good boy for the Constable, oh yes he did.

John took a moment after pissing and washing his hands to straighten up the rest of the bathroom, hanging up the wet towel that had been carelessly tossed on the floor as well as folding up the Constable’s hastily discarded uniform. He almost clucked his tongue as he stacked it all up neatly on the closed toilet, picturing himself taking on the persona of an obedient houseboy in addition to the role of ‘willing and eager whore’. He was surprised to find himself thinking that it wouldn’t be so bad - just so long as it was this man that he was cleaning up after.

John indulged himself a bit further as he stepped out of the bathroom, gathering up the glasses that had been left behind after their snack earlier and carrying them out to the kitchen. He binned the empty cracker wrapper and washed the glasses, leaving them on a folded tea towel on the worktop. His eyes tripped over the stack of cash still laid out next to the Constable’s belt as he left the small kitchen and he hesitated.

He could just take it and leave - John knew that the Constable wouldn’t _really_ mind - after all, he’d done everything that had been asked of him and then some. But if he left like that, he might not ever see him again, and if he did - if they happened to pass each other on the street - what then? John had a feeling that it wouldn’t exactly be a happy reunion if he disappointed the Constable by walking out on him now. Besides...

John licked his lips as he paused in the bedroom doorway, his eyes travelling over the enticing lump of man spread out under nothing but a thin sheet. The game wasn’t over as far as he was concerned. No, it would only be done when he had claimed his final prize.   

Moving stealthily to the foot of the bed, John hesitated only a moment more before reaching out to slowly drag the sheet off the Constable’s body. He almost giggled as he looked up at the artful sham of slumber that was presented to him, catching the slightest of smirks at the corner of the Constable’s lips. Of course he would be a light sleeper, especially when there was a stranger in his house. But whether he was fully awake or not, he was obviously willing to play his part, and John suddenly felt such a swell of affection for the man that it actually made his head spin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses to all my lovelies - you keep me going!

Shaking off the odd sensation, John slowly and carefully crawled onto the bed, ducking his head down low as he moved up. He froze as the Constable mumbled and stretched, conveniently shifting his hips and exposing himself more fully for John’s appreciation. Rolling his eyes even though he was unable to hold back on a truly goofy grin, John tilted his head and hunkered down lower, so that his nose was very nearly grazing at the Constable’s bollocks.

He took in a long, slow breath, inhaling the aroma of freshly-washed man, with just a hint of soap overlaying the sharp salty tang of his musk. John allowed himself a moment to study the cock that he had been servicing for the past few hours, to really look at and admire it, to recall the weight of it against his tongue. Even completely quiescent, it was a formidable specimen, leaning slightly to the left, thick and heavy with a generously supple foreskin. It seemed to twitch as the Constable shifted again, his hips pushing up in an overt if silent demand.

John smiled to himself as he settled down lower, taking the invitation as he cradled his head against the Constable’s hip. He gently drew the soft flesh into his mouth, simply holding it there as he took in shallow breaths through his nose. He didn’t entirely understand why this gave him such pleasure, why it filled him with such a sense of peace. He only knew that if he could, he would happily take cock into his mouth at any time of day or night. This man’s cock in particular - it was just so beautiful, and so damn _tasty_.

John moaned low in his throat as his senses filled with musk and salt, palpitating at the flesh with light pushes of his tongue as it started to harden. He sucked gently and then with a bit more conviction as it strained against his soft palate, seeking more friction, more pressure. John let it slip out of his mouth with a wet plop as he pushed himself back onto his elbows, grinning foolishly at the low grunt of surprise from above as it smacked against the Constable’s lower belly.

His eyes were still screwed shut in faux slumber, but the increased pace of his breathing handily gave away his state of wakefulness. Still, John had to give him credit for attempting to continue the ruse and naturally he wanted to reward him for it. He reached out to grasp that fine cock, sliding the foreskin down completely and giving it a good hard squeeze. His mouth was still watering profusely, so he simply let the spit dribble out over the head, running his slick thumb along the slit and down over the frenulum.  

John bit his lip as he stroked that fine instrument, letting his fingers map out every bump, tracing delicately along the prominent vein on top and pressing into the firm tissue underneath. His heart beat a bit faster at the sounds from his appreciative audience, soft sighs and low hums of encouragement. He shivered with delight as strong fingers traced up his arm and over his shoulder, threading into the hair at the back of his head.

The Constable didn’t push, or try to hold him down. He simply cradled his head and waited, content to allow John to enjoy his prize however he wished. And so he did, sinking back down as low as he could go and then pushing himself just beyond his comfort zone, quietly gagging as his throat was stuffed full. John pulled off until just the head of that lovely cock was left in the hot trap of his mouth, swirling his tongue around and teasing at the slit.

He sucked and licked, nibbled and stroked, taking his time and savouring every last centimetre. John glanced up as the thick fingers in his hair started to scratch idly at his scalp, stroking him - petting him. The Constable’s dark eyes glittered down at him, half-open with lazy pleasure. He grinned wickedly at John as he sank down deep, his smile somehow easy and sharp all at once.

“Such a good boy for me.” John shuddered hard as his cock throbbed underneath him, moaning low in his throat as he thrust against the mattress. The Constable gave his hair a light tug as he pushed his hips up slightly, making John gag quietly. “That’s it - makes you hard, dun’t it? Being my good boy.” John squeezed his eyes shut, bobbing his head in a curt nod before resuming his slow and measured pace. The Constable sighed, the muscles in his thighs tensing and releasing with each shallow push upward. “Ohhh yes... Gets you all hot and horny, having me in your mouth, stuffing your sweet throat full, feeling me cutting off your breath, knowing that you make me feel so damn _good_.” John mumbled an affirmative around his hefty mouthful, letting his throat relax, still squirming and pushing against the bed as his sweet violator began to use him properly.

He gave himself over to pure sensation, the only sound that of his frantic heartbeat thumping in his ears, the only taste that of the Constable’s beautiful cock, the only smell that of his arousal, his need. The only thought in his head besides the overriding desire to please this man was John’s surprise at finding himself with a rather demanding erection - especially after having been milked quite thoroughly not only two hours prior. Having cock in his mouth tended to shut his brain down. It usually enabled him to seek some measure of peace as his own libido was hardly ever the focus of his carnal efforts. But the Constable was right, wasn’t he? This man, this cock - those words of praise. Jesus, it just turned him _on_ , and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to turn it off again.   

Not that he particularly wanted to, of course. He hadn’t been lying earlier when he had offered to stay. After only a few hours together - as wonderful as they’d been - he already trusted this man far more than the one he’d been obligated to for well over a year. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be _his_ , oh God...

John choked a little more forcefully as he was held down for a few seconds, new sounds filtering in as he shifted his focus from his internal turmoil to his external state of being. They were mostly vague sounds of pleasure, low grunts and heady groans, the slick squelch of an abundance of spit and pre-come dripping down his chin as thick flesh was pushed in, deep and swift. Overlaid over it all were soft murmurs of approval and encouragement that made John’s chest hot and his prick throb almost unbearably.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses to everyone - at least one more chapter after this, maybe two, depending on the muse.
> 
> Please comment - keep her fat and happy!

John blinked the tears from his eyes and sniffled back the snot that was threatening to run from his nose as the Constable withdrew just far enough to allow him a solid breath of air, looking up as his throat was once again stuffed full. He gurgled happily as that generous mouth opened, the Constable’s lips trembling through a truly expressive groan. His beautiful brown eyes widened in pleasure and delight, looking down on John in wonder as his orgasm overtook him.

He pulled off after the first rush of fluid pulsed down his throat, smirking to himself at the soft sound of distress from above. It swiftly segued into another moan of bliss as John opened his mouth and gave his dear Constable a show, catching the pearly stripes of come on his tongue and smearing it over his lips. He stuffed that delicious cock back in his mouth to keep it warm through the minor aftershocks, sucking ever so gently to ensure he’d caught every last drop.

John finally let it slip from his mouth as the Constable’s harsh breathing evened out, smiling shyly through the muck on his face as his chin was lifted. He whined uneasily as he shifted his hips, mindlessly rutting against the mattress. The Constable blinked at him, languid and content, his tongue flickering out over his lips as he nodded down at him briefly.

“Show me, little whore. I want to see what feeding on my cock does to you.”

John scrambled up onto his knees, holding his arms behind his back as he tilted his groin up, boldly presenting his aching cock for inspection. He swallowed hard as he was beckoned forward, cautiously straddling the Constable’s waist. His hips were clasped in a warm grip, pulling him down, and John obediently followed the silent edict, sinking down and settling himself gingerly over the Constable’s spent cock.

He trembled with uncertainty as rough hands ran up and down his thighs with an almost unbearably light touch. John kept his hands well away from himself, understanding intrinsically that he wasn’t to take any action until directed to do so. If he even would be - there was a distinct possibility that the Constable just wanted to play with him some more, wanted to wait and watch to see how desperate he could make him before granting him release.

If it were any other man, John would have no problem simply waiting it out, willing his traitorous cock to subside on its own. If he even would have gotten it up to begin with, of course. John startled slightly at a gentle chuck under his chin, abruptly bringing his focus back on the man underneath him. He blinked rapidly as the Constable wiped up the smears of come and spit on his face, his fingers nudging at John’s lips until he granted them access. John squirmed some more as he obligingly licked the thick fingers clean, smiling tremulously at the Constable’s low hum of approval.

He nodded down at John’s cock, eyeing it somewhat ravenously as it twitched and dribbled. “Give us a taste, eh lad?”

John felt his cheeks warm even further, his eyes going wide as he bit his lip. Not trusting his voice not to break on him, he just nodded as he reached for himself. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly ran two fingers up his shaft, gathering up the clear pre-come that was streaming out. He steeled himself as he reached the crown, as he was almost painfully erect at this point, the head of his cock shiny and red and demanding attention. He let the pressure in his chest ease as he lifted his hand to the Constable’s lips.

He adroitly sucked his spoiled fingers in deep, swirling his tongue around them and between, suckling at them languidly. The Constable reached up and wrapped his hand around John’s wrist, holding him in place as he nibbled on his fingertips. “Such a sweet thing you are - so sweet I think you’d rot my teeth.”

John spluttered out a surprised giggle, leaning forward slightly, daring to brace his free hand on the broad spread of the Constable’s ribs. He watched with a growing sense of urgency as a surprisingly deft tongue flickered out over his skin, as strong white teeth closed down on his knuckles. John began to rock on his comfy perch, crouching down just a bit lower to rub his cock over the Constable’s belly.

He grunted faintly as his lips turned up in a grin. “Dirty little slut. Just gasping for it, aren’t ya?” John nodded, his mouth opening and closing with just the barest squeak emerging as he continued to rock back and forth restlessly. The Constable hummed as he dragged his tongue up and over and between, drenching John’s fingers with saliva. “Does _he_ do this to you? Get you so turned on that you forget your purpose - that you try to get yourself off without permission?”

The Constable’s eyes twinkled with malicious delight as John froze in place, his throbbing cock still pressed firmly between their bodies. “N-no, sir.” His voice was a bare mumble, and he dropped his eyes to the Constable’s sternum, swallowing hard. He winced as his prick throbbed again, trying to sit up slightly to relieve some of the pressure. “I’m sorry, sir.”

The Constable’s belly rumbled with deep laughter and John couldn’t bite back on his low moan of anguish, the vibrations making his bollocks tingle almost unbearably. “Oh, no - none of that. I _like_ knowing that I’ve made you lose that tightly-held control, boy. I like knowing that I take you out of your head, that I make you so very hard and desperate.” He quickly sucked John’s fingers back into his mouth, renewing the wetness between his digits and down onto his palm. John shuddered hard as the the Constable’s eyes settled on him, dark and heavy with lust. He obligingly wrapped his hand around himself as he was silently bade, every muscle in his body vibrating minutely as he waited for the signal to begin.

Greg laughed again, shaking his head with disbelief. “Go on, boy. Give me a show.”

John groaned in heady relief as he squeezed and stroked, exposing his throat to the Constable as his head tipped back. He glanced back down as his mount shifted underneath him, obligingly going up on his knees as the Constable rearranged himself, settling back into his pillows with his hands behind his head in an attitude of idle domination. John bit back on his laugh as that irrepressibly cheeky grin was aimed at him, his chest fluttering with an unexpectedly easy delight.


	12. Chapter 12

So it was truly a show that the Constable wanted, was it? John licked his lips, schooling his features into a shy but eager expression, his mouth pouting and eyes wide. He ran his free hand over his body as he continued to stroke himself, going slow, taking his time. Thrusting his hips forward into the circle of his fingers, giving the head of his cock a light twist, John opened his mouth and let out all of the noises he had come to learn that his Constable liked to hear.

He whimpered with every squeeze, let out high breathy gasps as he pinched at his own nipples, mewling with pleasure as he dragged his nails up the length of his inner thigh. John squeaked faintly as he tugged at his bollocks, shivering at the look in those fiery dark eyes. He leant forward as he continued to thrust into his fist, rubbing the head of his cock over the Constable’s belly as he slid his free hand around to his backside. He whined as he reached for his arse, twisting his body to emphasise just how pitifully short his arms were.

The Constable narrowed his eyes, his teeth flashing white as his tongue flickered out over his lips. “Fuck me up, but you are the prettiest little slut I’ve ever had in my lap.” He nodded down at John’s groin as he whined again, twisting and writhing and panting with his efforts. “You need something up that sweet arse of yours?”      

John nodded vigorously, his sweaty fringe flopping over his forehead. “Yes, yes, oh please...”

“I could fetch that toy from earlier.”

John shook his head before the Constable even stopped speaking. While the toy had been nice, it definitely wouldn’t be sufficient to get the job done. “You, sir - need you, oh God...” He whined again as three fingers were suddenly crammed into his mouth, sucking on them feverishly, crawling a bit further up on the Constable’s solid torso. John leant forward as the Constable reached around him, tilting his hips up and pushing back as one finger slid in easily.

John moaned in heady relief, bracing both hands on the Constable’s fine, broad shoulders, pressing down harder as he moved. “Another, give me another!”

His uncharacteristically harsh demand was granted immediately, and John squeezed down around those wonderfully thick fingers, rocking back and forth in frantic desperation. He shut his eyes tight and he put his forehead to the Constable’s, feeling his breath go ragged in his chest as his thighs trembled. Close, he was so close but he needed something more, needed that final push but oh God what could it be...

John whimpered as his mount huffed out a wicked laugh, and he dared to open his eyes. He looked down at the sharp grin, something deep inside twinging as those beautiful dark eyes flared with heat. “Dirty little boy. Gonna make a mess outta me, aren’t ya?”

John nodded desperately. “Need to.”

“What else do you need, boy?”

God, how could his voice be so bloody filthy, and yet caring and kind at the same time? This time, John shook his head, a little bewildered to feel tears pricking behind his eyes. “Dunno.” He bit his lip, all sense fled as he rocked and rubbed and squeezed. _“Please...”_

The Constable hummed, shoving his fingers in deep with each of John’s frenzied thrusts. “Well, _I_ think you need permission.” John gasped, his eyes blowing wide. “Is that it, sweet little whore? Need me to tell you it’s okay?”

John nodded manically, barely managing to squeak out something in the affirmative before there was a third finger crammed up his arse. The Constable wound the fingers of his free hand into John’s hair, yanking back his head and bringing his ear down to his mouth.

A swift welter of heat washed down John’s spine as there was a feral growl in his ear, and he shuddered as sweat popped out of every pore. “Mark me up, boy. Come for me - come all _over_ me.” There was another dangerous growl as John sucked in a sharp breath, every muscle in his body locking in place. “Now.”

The growl segued into a low purr of delight as John’s cock jerked twice before starting to spurt between their bodies. The Constable continued to finger-fuck him through each strong pulse, his teeth gleaming white as John wailed and thrashed through his release. His fierce thrusts slowed as John started to come down, still squirming gently against his hand, smearing the mess he had made over the Constable’s torso.

John’s arms trembled as he strove to keep himself from simply collapsing, his head hanging low as sweat dripped from his temples. He wanted nothing more than to just burrow into the Constable’s body and drift on the tide of hormones coursing through his blood, but he knew that he had at least one task to finish first.

Indeed, as those strong hands roamed over his body and came to rest on his upper arms, John nodded wearily and lifted his head. He smirked at the authoritative tilt of one dark eyebrow, and slid a bit further down. Fixing his gaze on the Constable’s face, John stuck out his tongue and began to lick him clean.

He took such delight in the sensation of salt-and-pepper hair rasping over his tongue that he found himself humming with satisfaction as he worked. Sucking one besmirched nipple into his mouth, he laved his tongue over it with languid care, shivering as the Constable moaned low.

“Well, good God _damn_ , boy.” John lifted his head as his arms were given a gentle squeeze, feeling his cheeks flush as the Constable spread his arms in a clear invitation.

Almost whimpering with relief, John tucked his face into the side of the Constable’s neck, scrunching down to make himself as small as possible against that fine body. He sighed happily as one arm wrapped around his back and the other snaked down to cup his arse rather possessively, those wonderfully thick fingers playing up and down his crack before they worked their way in between.

John giggled faintly as just the tip of one finger wormed its way inside him, something in the gesture somehow staking a claim even though it was just sitting there within the first ring of muscle. He wriggled back against it, sighing again as the Constable’s arms tightened around him, as he nuzzled his cheek into the top of John’s head.

They remained that way in silence for long moments, long enough for John to wonder if there were even more games yet to come. Whatever his Constable wanted, he would happily give. Instead there was a deep intake of breath and a long sigh, and John rode out the seismic tremor underneath him, clutching onto the solid body for just a bit longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter! 
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought and whether or not you'd like to see more, as I do have ideas brewing. I know that Johnstrade isn't a very popular ship in the fandom, but perhaps with a little assistance from the British Government, maybe this will draw a little more attention...
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies!

“You seeing your boyfriend later?” The question made John scowl, and he harrumphed a quiet affirmative into the Constable’s neck, trying to ignore the little huff of laughter that wanted to make his own lips curl up into a smile. “He gonna fuck you?”

John frowned as he shrugged diffidently. “Maybe? He tends to prefer my mouth.”

“Well, I can’t say I blame him. You are a very accomplished cocksucker, after all.” The finger still nestled within him wiggled a bit, and John bit his lip against his moan. “So being all loose and sloppy like a proper little slut won’t get you in trouble?”

 _“Hnghk.”_ John shook his head. “Probably not - he...” He swallowed hard. “If he wants to fuck me, he likes to watch me finger myself first.” John turned a coy look on his benevolent captor. “Likes me to put on a show. I can pretend I’m still nice and tight for him - he won’t know the difference.”

“Such a skilled whore. I wish...” The Constable stopped himself, but John felt a wild surge of joy at just those two words, knowing in that moment that they were both wishing for the same thing.

“I want to stay.” The words were out before John could rein them in, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed. He felt his cheeks heat as the Constable looked down at him, his large brown eyes kind and distantly sad. John squeezed his knees around his captor’s hips, shaking his head. “I-I know I can’t, b-but...”

Greg sighed softly, retrieving his finger before tracing it down the boy’s nose and tapping it against his lips. He stretched up to place a gentle kiss on his forehead before giving his firm arse a hard squeeze. “Go get cleaned up and dress yourself, lad.”

John took in a fortifying breath as he obediently rolled away from that beguiling warmth, getting to his feet and padding silently into the bathroom. He gave himself a quick scrub at the sink, avoiding the reflection of his red-rimmed eyes, of his wildly mussed hair. John glanced circumspectly at the Constable as he passed the bed on the way to the sitting room, but his attention was focused primarily on his mobile and not at all on the whore that was readying to depart. He dressed as slowly as he could, listening to the sounds of the Constable washing up in his turn and rummaging in his bureau. Still, John was completely put together as the Constable strode in clad in snug boxer briefs, tightening the laces on his shoes and straightening his cuffs.

Greg looked the little whore over with approval, reaching out to run his fingers through his fine golden-brown hair in an attempt to calm it a bit. With a little quirk of his lips, he gestured his guest toward the door, getting one more good look at his pert little bum as he turned to obey.

“Boy.”

John turned around at the door, something in the Constable’s wicked and yet earnest expression making his heart soar. “Yes, sir?”

Greg stepped closer, holding up a business card before slipping it into John’s trouser pocket along with the cash he had purloined from him at the start of their game. “My number - work and mobile. Text me with yours.” He leant in, planting a hand on the door next to John’s head. “This is what you’re going to do - go back to your inadequate sugar daddy. Let him use you and pass you around like a party favour. Be sweet and obedient, the perfect boytoy. But...”

Greg tilted his head, putting his lips to the boy’s ear. “You’re _my_ dirty little whore now, you got that? I call you, you’re there. On your knees, bent over the nearest surface, however I want you, whenever I want you. Your mouth, your arse, your whole body - it’s _mine_. If you get the urge to go down on your knees to some rando on the street, you call me instead. If I’m in the mood, I’ll allow you to service me.” He drew back and smirked at the look of utter devotion on the boy’s face. “After all, we both know that you won’t be satisfied with just anyone’s cock after having had mine.”

John fought against the snickers rising up in his chest, masking the stark truth of the Constable’s statements with forced humour. “No, sir.”   

“And have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal, sir.” John gasped as his crotch was suddenly manhandled roughly, nodding faintly. “Yours, sir. I’m your cockslut, sir - your willing whore.”

Greg growled low, giving John’s tidy package another hard squeeze before releasing him. “Good boy. Oh, _such_ a good boy for me.” He reached for the lock on the door as the boy’s knees trembled, knowing that if he allowed the little cocksucker to slide to the floor, they’d start their games all over again and it would be all but impossible to let him go a second time. Stepping back as he opened the door, he allowed the boy to slip out from under his arm. Greg blinked as the boy hesitated at the threshold, lifting his chin and throwing his shoulders back as if preparing himself for an arduous trial. “John.”

John stumbled at the unexpected syllable of his name, the sound of it soft and gentle even in the Constable’s rather gravelly voice. Turning around in surprise, he choked out a startled, “Sir?” as his face was cradled carefully and brought up to Greg’s. He closed his eyes as warm lips touched his, moaning under his breath as he opened himself up to a remarkably talented tongue. His spirits lifted as the kiss deepened, tasting a yearning in the Constable’s strong bones, the need in his blood. It hinted at the promise of - something, something grand and wicked and delight and so full of possibility.

John whined quietly as Greg pulled away, swaying into his hold until he was put quite firmly back onto his own feet. Greg smiled as the boy blinked dazedly, running his thumbs over his cheeks before releasing him. “Take care.” He nodded down at John’s pocket. “You can call on me for anything, John. Got that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Greg.”

John blinked rapidly. “Greg. Yes - thank you.”

Greg leant against the doorway as John turned away, pausing at the top step to give him a little smile and a hesitant wave goodbye. Greg winked and stepped back into his flat, closing the door and pressing his forehead to the wood as he turned the lock. Taking in a fortifying breath, he turned aside to make himself a cup of coffee before picking up the phone, hoping that Mycroft was in a particularly indulgent mood tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!


End file.
